Rivals Turned Lovers
by yaoilover17
Summary: what happens when Sasuke finally reveals his feelings for Naruto! Read and find out! SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AA T

Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto…only the story. If I owned the show, there would be much more yaoi**

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked home after a good meal at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, a low growl came from Naruto's stomach. Sakura gave him a disbelieving look and Sasuke just acted unsurprised.

"Are you freakin' serious? You just ate like 25 bowls of ramen! How in the world are you still hungry?" Sakura asked as she stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that Naruto's stomach is a black hole. Stuff just keeps getting sucked in and never comes out," Sasuke said.

"You do have a point there, Sasuke. Still, it's unbelievable," she agreed with her deep crush. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, as did Sasuke. "Oh! Wait a minute Sasuke….um, I was wondering….would you….would you go on a date with me?" Sakura basically mumbled. It was a surprise that Sasuke even heard her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura but no. I have my eyes on someone else. And don't bother bugging me on who it is because I'm not telling," Sasuke replied. Sakura pouted, attempting to make it look sexy to make him change his mind. Sasuke noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Don't even try that either because it's not going to work. I will tell you this: the person I do want to date doesn't even have to try to catch my attention."

"Lucky girl, then," Naruto stated. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him. They sort of forgot he was still there. Naruto turned around to find them looking at him. "What? I'm just saying it's pretty impressive that a girl doesn't have to try to be attractive. Most girls spend hours to try to make themselves attractive when they already are. To me, adding all that make-up and trying to look sexy makes them look worse. Of course, that's only my opinion." At this explanation, Sasuke rose his eyebrows and Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

"He's right Sakura. Just be natural okay? Here's the thing though: who said I was wanting to date a girl?" Sasuke pointed out. At that exact moment, Naruto spun around only to find Sasuke's lips against his own. Also at that exact moment, Sakura fainted.

So many things were going through Naruto's mind as Sasuke put a hand on his cheek. One question stuck out though "Why me?" Naruto just closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. That's when Sasuke pulled back surprised. He decided to give Naruto an explanation; he thought he deserved it.

"When we had our accidental kiss, during the team assigning, I was soooo ecstatic. I wanted it to last forever. Of course, the whole class was watching so I had to act like I hated it. Ever since, it's bothered me at night when I try to sleep. The feelings grew when you went insane when Haku almost killed me. I have to say, I was surprised you had such feelings for me," Sasuke explained.

"It's have, not had. No one ever said they stopped," Naruto corrected. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You thought I still had feelings for Sakura after that moment? I had to pretend to. Question is: why me? I mean, after that heavenly kiss, why do you have feelings for me? Why not some other smart boy?" Naruto asked.

"Because they're not as indescribable as you. The other boys can be described while you can't. I'm just glad that you finally know how I feel about you. It's been a pain hiding it from you all this time," Sasuke replied with a relieved look on his face. "Around you, I can be relieved, I can be relaxed. I know I don't have to worry about you in a fight because of how strong you are. Yet I can't help worry about you when you get even a scratch." Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder. "So Naruto, will you have me? Will you have me as your boyfriend? As your lover?" Naruto let a stray tear find it's way down his cheek and fall on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke rose up immediately, giving him a concerned look.

"Sorry to be so emotional but you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you ask me that question," Naruto admitted. The two lovers hugged each other tightly then looked at Sakura. "We can't just leave her there."

"Sure we can. Let's just go to your place and finish where we left off from that kiss," Sasuke said in a seducing voice. He moved behind Naruto and pressed his body firmly against his lover's.

"S-Sasuke! She's our teammate. Besides, I'm not really ready to do anything serious. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you," Naruto blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's ear. "Don't worry, you're not disappointing me. Thanks for telling me because I didn't want to rush you. C'mon, let's take her home." Sasuke walked towards the collapsed Sakura and picked her up bridal style. Naruto looked away blushing and pouting the tiniest bit. "Oh don't worry, my Naru. You're still my lover." Sasuke walked over and kissed him on the lips.

After that, they walked towards Sakura's home in silence, lost for words. After leaving her on her couch and giving an explanation to her mother, the two lovers walked to Naruto's house.

"Can't I please stay the night? I promise I won't try anything," Sasuke practically whined. His arms were around Naruto's waist and the sun haired boy just blushed deeper.  
"Fine, but you have to pinky promise me you won't try anything, except for kissing," Naruto added the last part shyly. He locked pinkies with Sasuke and they walked in together. They took off their shirts and changed into some p.j. bottoms (Naruto let Sasuke borrow a pair) and climbed into Naruto's bed together.

"Good night my Naru," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Good night my Sasu" Naruto said shyly, also kissing Sasuke's cheek. Soon after, he felt a hand travel over his stomach towards his p.j. bottoms. "Sasuke!"

"Sorry! It's very hard to resist you when we're in this situation," Sasuke replied in a seducing voice. Naruto just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time  
"Good night my Naru," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Good night my Sasu" Naruto said shyly, also kissing Sasuke's cheek. Soon after, he felt a hand travel over his stomach towards his p.j. bottoms. "Sasuke!"

"Sorry! It's very hard to resist you when we're in this situation," Sasuke replied in a seducing voice. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto woke up, feeling absolutely fantastic. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his bed, in his apartment like every other morning. He suddenly snapped open his eyes, remembering what happened on the walk home yesterday. He sat straight up abruptly to find himself alone in his messy bed. He laid his hands on his lap with his head hung down. He looked at his hands with an expressionless look on his face.

'I knew it was too good to be true,' he solemnly thought to himself.

He got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen rubbing a hand through his golden locks. He heard a soft noise come from the kitchen and he walked rather quickly. His eyes widen as he found Sasuke leaning against a counter, shirtless, drinking hot tea. He looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of his new lover. He chuckled softly at Naruto's expression.

"Morning, my dear Naru. I hope I didn't wake you," Sasuke said setting the cup down and walking towards the surprised innocent blue-eyed boy.

"You didn't, I woke up on my own," Naruto replied shyly. He blushed deeply as Sasuke wrapped pale arms around his tanned waist and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good thing there was a storm last night or we would have a hard time explaining why I stayed over," Sasuke said rubbing a hand through Naruto's hair.

"There was a storm last night? I must have been sleeping deeply for me not to hear it," Naruto replied confused.

"You know, you look like such an angel when you're sleeping," Sasuke said with a seducing voice. Naruto snapped his eyes wide and looked up into the onyx eyes of his new lover. Sasuke just smirked before giving him a quick but very passionate kiss. Naruto couldn't help but bring his arms slowly around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled away shortly after and chuckled at Naruto.

"Would you like something to drink? I made some hot tea if you don't mind," Sasuke asked as he walked towards the counter. He held his cup out to Naruto who took it hesitantly. Naruto smelled it and it suddenly relaxed him.

"You didn't crush Viagra and pour some in, did you?" he asked a little scared.

"No, but that's a very good plan, my sun angel," Sasuke gave him a very serene smile

"Don't even think about doing it in the future," Naruto warned. He couldn't resist blushing at the nickname. He drank some tea. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking. It just took a little while for me to fall asleep because I was afraid if I woke up, you wouldn't be there to greet me," he replied, stroking a hand along Naruto's cheek. Said boy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I have to say you scared me a bit when I didn't find you next to me when I woke up," Naruto admitted. He set the cup on the counter and wrapped his arms loosely around the pale waist.  
"I'm sorry, love. I'll remember to be there when you wake up. Promise."

Naruto gave him a smile and reached up to kiss him; Sasuke leaned his head down to do the same.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we better go before Kakashi-sensei starts getting suspicious. I don't think the entire village is ready to learn about our love," Naruto stated sadly. "But what about Sakura? She knows."

"We'll just ask her to keep it a secret. Even though she knows I love you and not her, I'm hoping she'll do one final favor for me before she finds another obsession," Sasuke replied. They walked towards Naruto's bedroom to get dressed. Naruto lent some of his clothes (that weren't orange.) to Sasuke. Then just before they left, they shared another passionate kiss to get it out of their systems.

'I'm so glad it wasn't a dream,' Naruto thought to himself, blushing.

"Oooh, looks like somebody want some more lovin'" Sasuke said seducefully.

"What? No! I was just thinking that I'm so glad that this isn't a dream. That someone actually loves me," Naruto corrected. Making sure no one was around, Sasuke quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel the exact same," Sasuke replied and he rubbed his hand against Naruto's. "By the way, do you actually have Viagra in your house?"

"No! I just thought you carried some around," Naruto replied blushing deeply. Sasuke chuckled.

"Relax, love. I was just kidding. Besides, even I don't have Viagra," Sasuke smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time  
'I'm so glad it wasn't a dream,' Naruto thought to himself, blushing.

"Oooh, looks like somebody want some more lovin'" Sasuke said seducefully.

"What? No! I was just thinking that I'm so glad that this isn't a dream. That someone actually loves me," Naruto corrected. Making sure no one was around, Sasuke quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel the exact same," Sasuke replied and he rubbed his hand against Naruto's. "By the way, do you actually have Viagra in your house?"

"No! I just thought you carried some around," Naruto replied blushing deeply. Sasuke chuckled.

"Relax, love. I was just kidding. Besides, even I don't have Viagra," Sasuke smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Sasuke and Naruto neared the training grounds, they saw two figures talking, one taller than the other. They looked at each other and then broke into a sprint towards the figures. They realized that it was Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura had a very confused look on her face.

"Kakashi, you're actually here early. That's a surprise. So what's up?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Before we start our training today, Lady Hokage has asked to see all genin and chunin in her office. That's all I know," the white haired sensei replied.

"Then let's get going! Now I'm anxious to see what's going on!" Naruto exclaimed. The others nodded and started running towards the Hokage's building.

On the way, they ran into Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. Kakashi looked around for Kureni, their female sensei. The others noticed this and shrugged their shoulders, showing that they didn't know where she was either. Then they all walked up to the office, knocking before they entered. That's when they noticed that Kakashi was the only Jonin there. Kakashi nodded at Tsunade and then left. That's when the other genin and chunin noticed the girl standing beside her.

Her hair was styled much like Sakura's but purple. On two of strands of hair were two green beads on each strand. Her shirt was made of thick fish-net material yet colored dark green, much like Shikamaru's. Her skirt was very short with short legging's underneath. Just below her knees were leg warmers in a weird fashion. Her shoes had a thick wooden heel with straps behind her heel and over her actual foot. Around her arms, starting just below her shoulders were arm warmers ( I don't know what to call them, give me a break.) They ended just at her wrists where they were very lose. Her deep violet eyes were innocent enough but different.

"Good morning, all. I hope you all got a good night's sleep," Tsunade said smiling. They all nodded. "Good. Now, I would like to introduce you to Akuma. She came here yesterday with a note saying she must stay here until her village is rebuilt. She is not the only child that had to be sent away. Akuma, would you like to explain what happened?" Tsunade turned her attention to the tired looking girl. Said girl nodded and stepped nodded. Before explaining her story, she looked at all the different people standing before her. Their different clothing, hairstyles, and different eyes. She gave them all a sad look.

"Half of my village caught on fire. Homes, shops, and other buildings were destroyed. We know one thing for sure, it wasn't an accident. My village council has decided that we attacked by an enemy. Of course, we only came up with one in mind. Lady Tsunade has told me that this village has have many troubles with this…demon. The one that destroyed my home and my best friend's home, with him inside, is the one responsible for your third leader's death: Orochimaru," she finished with pure anger in her voice. Everybody gave a very shocked look. Then Naruto stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He will pay for what he did. He's done too many crimes to count," he reassured her. She nodded and wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea why he would do anything? I mean, sure he's a complete jackass, but still, he had to have a reason," Kiba spoke up. Akamaru barked in agreement. Akuma turned to Naruto so he could tell her who he was. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, my partner in crime. These are my teammates, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame." Hinata and Shino stepped forward.

"N-Naruto's right. Orochimaru will pay. H-he's gone too far this time," Hinata spoke shyly.

"We've been trying to track him down and finally destroy him," a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail spoke up. "I'm Ino Yamanaka and these are my teammates: Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.." A rather chubby boy and a taller boy with black hair also pulled back into a spiky ponytail stepped forward.

"Okay, so here's the deal: Akuma will be going on missions with each team in the near future. As a matter of fact, Squad 7, you will be going on a mission starting today. I'm not really sure how long it will take and your sensei will not be joining you. The same goes for all of you. Your sensei's will not be joining you on future missions for a while. This is a test for you. I'm wanting to see if you can work well together without supervision. All except Squad 7 and Akuma are dismissed," Tsunade said. The others nodded and left. "Sakura, I've already talked to your parents, Akuma will be staying with you until she finds her own place to live. It will take a few months for her village to get repaired. Your mission is to protect Gaara until the Kazekage ceremony." At the sound of his name, Akuma's head snapped back to look at Tsunade.

"He's alive?" she fell to her knees, complete shock on her face. "I thought he died long ago. I know him from my childhood. This isn't the first village fire that happened. When I was younger, I was sent to the Sand Village to be protected and I met Gaara. He told me I was his only friend because of a monster that lived inside him. I'm just so glad that he's okay. I can't wait to see him." Tears of joy streaked her face. She wiped them off and stood up. "Let's pack then leave. I'm so anxious to see him but first can you tell me your names, please?" They all nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, practically the logical one of the group," the pink haired girl spoke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last of my clan. My specialty is fire based jutsus," the dark haired boy spoke coolly.

"I'm Naruto Uzamki! The number one knuckle head ninja of the village!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or any characters. I only own the story and the character Akuma**

Last Time  
"I'm Sakura Haruno, practically the logical one of the group," the pink haired girl spoke.  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last of my clan. My specialty is fire based jutsu," the dark haired boy spoke coolly.  
"I'm Naruto Uzamki! The number one knuckle head ninja of the village!"  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akuma looked at them, smiled and nodded. She followed Sakura to her house. On the way there, they decided to talk to one another to get to know one another.

"As I said in the Hokage's office, I'm the one that thinks strategies. Only once did I slip up and actually went with what Naruto said. Sasuke was upset with me," Sakura looked at the ground shamefully. (during the Chunin exams, Naruto had convinced Sakura to open their Heaven scroll while Sasuke was getting fish. Kabuto stopped them.) Akuma put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm sure that you've erased it with what you've done for the team. Lady Hokage filled me in on plenty of stuff, especially about your squad," Akuma explained.

"Why is that?"

"I think the reason is I would get along with Naruto like I get along with Gaara. We three have something in common. However, instead of being hated and alone, I was praised and basically got whatever I wanted. In other words, my own village used me for one reason. Can you guess what that reason is?" Sakura gave her a look of confusion. "C'mon Sakura think. You just told me you're the one that thinks in the squad. What thing do Gaara, Naruto and I have in common?" They stopped walking in front of Sakura's house. Sakura put her hand to her chin, a sign that she was thinking hard. Then she gave a very shocked look to Akuma, who was looking away into the wind. ( I know, very dramatic motion.)

"You all have a demon trapped inside of your bodies," Sakura murmured. Akuma looked back at her and nodded with a stern expression on her face. "Naruto has the nine-tails fox, Gaara has some sort of raccoon demon and you have…"

"The spirit of a bat demon, known as Henpuku," Akuma finished. "When I met Gaara, I told him that I was just like him. I stayed in his village for a two and a half months. We grew very close. We played together, we did everything together, except use the bathroom. Whenever the children teased him or threw sand at him, I would send them off by throwing more sand at them," Akuma told her. They walked in to the cool house. Akuma walked to her temporally room, which was down the hall from Sakura's.

"Usually, we pack sleeping bags and some food. I also pack a hairbrush and an extra blanket," Sakura explained. Akuma. Said girl nodded and grabbed her backpack. She dumped all of her stuff onto the bed to show Sakura what she brought. On the bed was a sand colored teddy bear, small enough to fit into the backpack, a blue hairbrush, a green toothbrush, a folded dark green t-shirt and a locket. Sakura's eyes widened as she picked up the teddy bear.

"Gaara gave me that teddy bear when we were younger. I decided to name it Sandy," Akuma explained. Sakura gave her an understanding look. Akuma picked up the locket and opened it, showing the pictures to Sakura. On the left side was a picture of a pretty woman holding the hand of a younger Akuma and on the right side was a younger Akuma with her arm around Gaara's shoulders. "I really do miss him. You won't believe how relieved I was to hear that he's still alive." A stray tear fell down her face, landing on the floor. Sakura put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You'll see him soon, don't worry," she promised. Akuma nodded and put the locket around her neck. She grabbed the folded green t-shirt and left the room. When she walked back, she saw that Sakura had put the teddy bear at the front of her bed, leaning against the pillows. She smiled then grabbed the folded blanket off the foot of the bed and her hairbrush, stuffing them both inside her backpack.

"Good bye Sandy. See you in a few days. I don't want you getting tore so I'm leaving you here," she said quietly. She shut the door as she left the room. Sakura met her in front of the house and smiled at her t-shirt, coming an inch above her belly button; the leaf village sign was on it. Akuma just shrugged her shoulders. 

Sasuke's house:

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on Sasuke's couch, kissing passionately. Naruto let his hand roam free onto the back of Sasuke's neck. Said boy just smiled behind the kiss. Then, because of lack of air, they broke apart.

"We should go ahead and leave. Akuma and Sakura will be waiting for us," Naruto stated. Sasuke pouted then nodded. They grabbed their already packed backpacks and left.

"Don't worry though. I'll get you sooner or later," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. Said action sent a shiver down his spine. He turned around and quickly kissed Sasuke. He just chuckled and then they left to see Gaara and the Sand Village.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time  
"Don't worry though. I'll get you sooner or later," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. Said action sent a shiver down his spine. He turned around and quickly kissed Sasuke. He just chuckled and then they left to see Gaara and the Sand Village.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the village gate, making sure to stay at least 3 inches apart from each other. They decided it best for the village to not know their secret yet.

"Hey Sasuke, what about Akuma?" Naruto turned his head towards his secret lover's.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if she goes on more missions with us in the future? Should we tell her you know, about us?" Naruto could tell that Sasuke was thinking hard on the subject because he deepened his brow.

"Let's wait for at least another 2 weeks. We just met her and I'm not completely sure of her reaction. Hopefully, it won't be like Sakura's." Naruto nodded. When he turned his head back towards the main gate, he saw Sakura and Akuma standing there, talking.

"I think Akuma and Sakura will be great friends. She seems really nice," Naruto said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke nod.

"I think she'll get along great with everybody. To tell you the truth, I saw Shino straighten up his posture when she introduced herself. Maybe they'll become a couple," Sasuke admitted.

"Really? I thought he would like Hinata. Besides, it seems that Akuma has feelings for Gaara, even a blind man could see that." He waved to the girls and they waved back as they finally made it to the gate.  
"Took you guys long enough. Exactly what were you guys doing, as if I didn't know?" Sakura said sternly.  
"I'm guilty. Took forever to find something that wasn't orange. Yeesh, I'm glad I finally realized how annoying that color is," Naruto exasperated. Akuma giggled at his dramatic tone and he just threw her a small grin. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure. I figured you'd say something like that." Akuma had a confused look on her face.  
"We'll explain everything another time. Let's just get on with this mission. Besides, I'm pretty sure Akuma is just dying to see Gaara," Sasuke said sternly.

"Hey! Well, it's true actually. I really can't wait to see him. But shouldn't we pick a squad leader?" Akuma pointed out. Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You have a point there. Is it okay if I'm team leader?" Sakura asked the group. They all nodded once. "Then let's get going!"

Then, using the Ultra Ninja Jumping Technique ( I just had to type that XD), they jumped through the trees, making great time. They were way past the half point ( that's what I call it) when they set up camp.

"Okay, Naruto get the firewood, Sasuke can catch some fish, Akuma and I will set up the tents," Sakura commanded. They all nodded and started on their chores. By the time Sakura and Akuma finished with the tents, Naruto had collected enough firewood to last them through the night. They waited another 10 minutes for Sasuke who still didn't come back.

"I'll go look for him," Naruto stood up and was about to leave.

"No! You'll stay here with me while Akuma will look for him. Is that okay with you?' Sakura turned towards Akuma who just nodded. Said girl stood up and left in the direction Sasuke walked. "Sit down! Don't think I didn't know what you two were gonna do!" Sakura told him once Akuma was out of earshot. Naruto just looked at the fire, blushing as red as the flames.

Akuma looked around until finally she heard a stream. She walked faster and saw Sasuke standing in the middle with a kunai in hand. Just as she stopped walking, a fish jumped out of water and Sasuke threw the kunai. Surprisingly, he missed.

"Having some trouble, Sasuke?" she asked politely. Sasuke turned around and looked at the ground, nodding his head.  
"Usually, I always hit the target. Don't know what's come over me," he admitted. Akuma stepped in the stream, careful of sharp rocks.

"Maybe something's distracting you. I don't know if this will help but clear your mind of everything but the fish," she encouraged.

"Easier said than done." He closed his eyes and just as a fish jumped out of the water, he snapped open his eyes, and threw the kunai, nailing it to a rock on the other side of the stream. He gave a surprising look at Akuma and she just smiled. "Seems like you're getting along with Sakura well."

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm not the only one in the woods anymore. I was quite lonely." She threw a kunai, nailing two fish to the same rock.

"I know that feeling. I think loneliness is the worst feeling you could ever get." He nailed three fish next to Akuma's caught fish.

"That's why I can't wait to see Gaara. I think he's suffered enough in his life." Akuma nailed two more fish. "I think that's enough fish to last us through the night." Sasuke nodded and walked over to the rock. ( there was a total of 8 fish. hopefully, that will keep Naruto full. and if not, then Sasuke could feed him. -chuckles evilly-) They collected all the fish and walked back to camp. Naruto and Sakura were just sitting on a log next to each other. They looked up as they heard footsteps approaching. They pulled out their kunai just to be safe. They saw Akuma and Sasuke walking towards them with fish.

"Wait! Just to be sure you're the REAL Akuma and Sasuke, I've got one question for you each," Sakura said. They both nodded in her direction. "Akuma, who are you living with at the current time?"

"You, Sakura," she said sternly. Sakura nodded her head and Akuma sat down on a log, opposite of them.

"Sasuke, who's your one true love?" she knew he would have to tell her the answer her ear so she stood up. He leaned over and whispered it in her ear. She nodded and he sat down beside Akuma. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to be sure."

"No need to apologize, it's perfectly understandable," Akuma reassured her. Then they had some fish and then went to bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

me: However, Sasuke and Naruto didn't get much sleep because they were making out in their tent. Of course….why didn't Sakura put them in a separate tent? I thought she was the smart one in the group!

Sasuke & Naruto: thank you for putting us in the same tent!


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time  
However, Sasuke and Naruto didn't get much sleep because they were making out in their tent. Of course….why didn't Sakura put them in a separate tent? I thought she was the smart one in the group!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The group of ninjas woke up early and immediately started packing the camping equipment. After 2 minutes of doing so, they once again started for the Sand Village.

"Okay, here's the mission objectives: we have to protect Gaara for 12 days. For the first 6 days, the village will be getting ready for the ceremony. As you should know, Gaara will be made Kazekage of the Sand Village," Sakura explained.

"Finally, he'll be getting the respect he's always wanted," Akuma added in happily. Sakura nodded, smiling.

"The Sand Village Council is afraid of enemy forces attacking during the ceremony. While we're there, we must focus on the protecting Gaara and the village. When we arrive, I'll explain the plans for the day of the ceremony," Sakura continued. The others nodded and increased the running and jumping. Within 15 minutes, the Sand Village came into view. They slowed down and greeted the gate-keeper.

"We're here for the ceremony and to protect Gaara along with the village," Sasuke told him firmly. The gate-keeper nodded and led them to the Kazekage building.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You may enter," Gaara yelled out as a knock came to his office door. He looked up from his paper work to see Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and a stranger walk in. 'She looks oddly familiar.' He stood up from his desk to greet his fellow protectors and friends. "Thanks for coming. I'm glad you're the ones to help me with the ceremony." He shook all of their hands and smiled. "And you might be…?" The stranger gulped and let her hand slip from Gaara's grip.

"It's only natural that you don't remember me. After all, it has been years and we've both grown. I should let you know that Sandy has been in great condition ever since you gave him to me. I would've brought him here but I didn't want him to get torn," the girl said. "It's really great to see you again, Gaara. I should let you know also that my village has been repaired. Unfortunately, it has caught fire again yet less serious and nobody hurt." Gaara's eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. He turned to the others and they just smiled and nodded. "I'm just so glad to see you're not harmed. Why, not even a scratch!" He turned back to the girl still with the shocked expression on his face.

"It can't be…" he started in a disbelief tone. He gave an expression asking an unspoken question. The girl chuckled and closed her eyes. In the most soothing tone, she began to sing:

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive." She opened her eyes to see Gaara staring at her dumbstruck. Tears came to her eyes as she kept smiling at him. "I really am glad to see you doing okay, Gaara."

Suddenly, Gaara stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. At first she, and the others as well, were shocked by this action.

"Akuma…I really can't believe that it's you! You don't know how happy I am to see you! I'm glad to see you're not hurt," he pulled away far enough to look into her eyes. Tears of joy streamed down her face. "I'm just so glad to see you." He once again pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, tears staining his clothes. And Gaara let a few stray tears fall, as he smiled and hugged Akuma tighter. "This time, I won't let you go away for so long." He heard sniffling coming a few feet away and pulled away to see Sakura crying and smiling as well.

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional; I'm just really happy for you guys. I can't believe you found each other after all this time. How long has it been?" she asked through tears. Gaara handed her a tissue from his desk. Then wrapped an arm around Akuma's waist.

"At least four and half years," Akuma answered. She wrapped both arms around Gaara's waist. "I can't wait to tell you all that's happened. And you have to give me details about your life as well, okay?" she directed her attention to Gaara.

"Later, but now you all must rest. Please, join me for dinner at a favorite restaurant of mine. It's the least I can do to repay you for accepting my request," Gaara gave them a sincere smile. "Oh yes! On the way to the restaurant, we can swing by your hotel so you can leave your bags there." They all nodded and left the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
On the Way to the Restaurant:

"Oh crap! I forgot something in the hotel! I'll meet you at the restaurant," Sasuke suddenly admitted. Sakura just threw him a questioning look.

"Ewww! Naruto, you should go take a shower! You stink really bad!" Sakura plugged her nose and backed away from him. He just cocked his head and she glared at him.

"I thought it had to be me! I'm sorry! Give me a few minutes and I'll be there as well," he quickly said. He rushed after Sasuke who had paused long enough to give him a seducing look. Naruto just turned back toward the road and blushed deeply.

"They're going to thank me for that. If it takes them a while to get there, don't worry, Naruto takes REALLY long showers and can't stand being somewhere new alone," Sakura explained. Gaara and Akuma just shrugged and they all kept walking.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Back at the Hotel Room  
(here comes the good stuff!)

Sasuke walked in after Naruto and licked his lips when Naruto wasn't looking. Naruto turned around only to be pushed back on the bed and kissed passionately. He was shocked at first but decided to go with the flow. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke let out an annoyed moan and rose much to Naruto's disappointment. The raven haired boy unzipped the orange jacket and tossed aside, pleased to see Naruto wearing a black muscle shirt.

"You look very yummy. How about I just skip the entrée and go right to desert?" Sasuke asked with seduction in voice. Naruto just gave a look of pure innocence.

"But Sasuke, you need to get a full meal don't you?' Naruto asked shyly and blushing even more, if that were possible.

"If you insist, my Naru."

Sasuke attacked said boy with a series of passionate kisses. Naruto just moaned in pleasure, gripping the raven's hair. Sasuke moved his tongue over Naruto's jaw and nape, licking very slowly, getting louder moans from the sun-haired boy. Just what he wanted to hear. He grinded his hips into Naruto's and once more annoyed by the clothing blocking pure pleasure. Luckily, Naruto's shoes had fallen off and it wasn't any problem pulling the pants slowly down his legs. In fact, Naruto lifted his lower half to help out. Said boy tugged on Sasuke's shirt and pulled it off. He admirably stared at Sasuke's abs, pale and well toned. Naruto couldn't help but stroke a hand across his lover's chest. This caused Sasuke to moan a little and lean down towards Naruto and they stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke ran a hand down Naruto's entire torso and went slower once he neared the thigh. Naruto had closed his eyes and pulled Sasuke closer; quietly asking for something and believe me, he didn't have to ask twice. Sasuke shoved his hand on Naruto's bulging boxers. This action caused him to buck his hips into Sasuke's hand. They made a steady rhythm and kept at it. Without Naruto noticing, Sasuke moved his hand to the rim of his lover's boxers. He looked up at Naruto for approval and received it.

Sasuke pulled the boxers down slowly then stopped when he felt a firm grip on his wrist and looked to Naruto's eyes. Said boy pointed to his shorts and Sasuke smiled. He slowly pulled them down, centimeter by centimeter. Naruto must of got agitated because he yanked them off very fast. His eyes widened at the huge bulge in Sasuke's boxers.  
Then…YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. RTL Notice

I've drawn a blank, my readers..I'm afraid that I won't be continuing Rivals Turned Lovers…Each time I try to write the next chapter, I get a HUGE writer's block…I'm terribly sorry…But I've come up with a solution: if you want, one of you can have my story and continue it. Once I give permission to the lucky reader, I'll let the rest of you know. As some of you know, I'm also writing another story: No Title. I ask that you understand that I'm actually getting somewhere with this story. Please read and review No Title. Once again, I apologize that I've given up on RTL


	8. RTL Notice2

RTL has been given away to Kayla the Wolf! If you wish to continue reading this story, go to her profile!


End file.
